live_actionfandomcom-20200214-history
Game of Thrones (2011)
Game of Thrones is an American fantasy drama television series created for HBO by showrunners David Benioff and D.B. Weiss. It is an adaptation of A Song of Ice and Fire, George R. R. Martin's series of fantasy novels. The series premiered on HBO in the United States on April 17, 2011. Starring *Aidan Gillen - Petyr Baelish *Carice van Houten - Melisandre *Charles Dance - Tywin Lannister *Conleth Hill - Varys *Emilia Clarke - Daenerys Targaryen *Indira Varma - Ellaria Sand *Jonathan Pryce - High Sparrow *Kit Harington - Jon Snow *Lena Headey - Cersei Lannister *Liam Cunningham - Davos Seaworth *Maisie Williams - Arya Stark *Mark Addy - Robert Baratheon *Michelle Fairley - Catelyn Stark *Natalie Dormer - Margaery Tyrell *Nathalie Emmanuel - Missandei *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau - Jaime Lannister *Peter Dinklage - Tyrion Lannister *Richard Madden - Robb Stark *Sean Bean - Eddard Stark *Sophie Turner - Sansa Stark *Stephen Dillane - Stannis Baratheon *Alfie Allen - Theon Greyjoy *Dean-Charles Chapman - Tommen Baratheon (ep32+) *Gwendoline Christie - Brienne of Tarth *Hannah Murray - Gilly *Harry Lloyd - Viserys Targaryen *Isaac Hempstead Wright - Bran Stark *Iwan Rheon - Ramsay Bolton *Jack Gleeson - Joffrey Baratheon *Jacob Anderson - Grey Worm *James Cosmo - Jeor Mormont *Jerome Flynn - Bronn *Joe Dempsie - Gendry *John Bradley - Samwell Tarly *Kristofer Hivju - Tormund Giantsbane *Michael McElhatton - Roose Bolton *Michiel Huisman - Daario Naharis (ep31+) *Oona Chaplin - Talisa Maegyr *Rory McCann - Sandor Clegane *Rose Leslie - Ygritte *Sibel Kekilli - Shae *Tom Wlaschiha - Jaqen H'ghar *with Iain Glen - Jorah Mormont 'Guest Starring' *Anton Lesser - Qyburn *Ciarán Hinds - Mance Rayder *Diana Rigg - Olenna Tyrell *Donald Sumpter - Luwin *Ian McShane - Brother Ray (ep57) *Jim Broadbent - Archmaester Ebrose *Max Von Sydow - Three-Eyed Raven *Pedro Pascal - Oberyn Martell *Pilou Asbæk - Euron Greyjoy *Roy Dotrice - Hallyne *A.J Kennedy - Frey Guard (ep29) *Adam Devereux *Adam Slynn *Adam Turns - Waif's Young Man Disguise (ep58) *Adele Smyth-Kennedy *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje - Malko *Aeryn Walker - Craster's Wife (ep34) *Aidan Crowe - Quent *Aiden Condron - Lannister Captain *Aimee Richardson - Myrcella Baratheon *Aisling Franciosi - Lyanna Stark *Aisling Jarrett-Gavin - Margaery's Handmaiden (ep21) *Alan McKee - Dwarf Hunter (ep42) *Alan Paris - Goldcloak (ep5) *Alexander Mileman - Fruit Vendor (ep30) *Alexander Siddig - Doran Martell *Alexandra Dowling - Roslin Frey (ep29) *Alexis Raben *Alfric O'Donnell *Ali Lyons - Johnna *Alice Hewkin - Child of the Forest (ep40) *Alice Nokes - Willa (ep71) *Alisdair Simpson - Donnel Waynwood *Allan Gildea - Sam Stone (ep41) *Allon Sylvain - Foreign Merchant (ep44) *Amira Ghazella - Dothraki Crone (ep6) *Amrita Acharia - Irri *Amy Dawson - Captain's Daughter (ep12) *Andrei Claude - Khal Rhalko (ep54) *Andrew Bicknell *Andrew Bryan - Bolton Officer (ep51) *Andrew Wilde - Tobho Mott *Andy Beckwith - Rorge *Andy Kellegher - Polliver *Andy Moore - Mully (ep38) *Angelique Fernandez - Dothraki Widow *Ania Bukstein - Kinvara (ep55) *Annette Hannah - Frances *Annette Tierney - Young Old Nan *Anthony Boyle - Bolton Guard (ep36) *Anthony John Crocker *Anthony Morris - The Tickler *Antonia Christopher - Mhaegen *Arnar Rósenkranz Hilmarsson - Musician *Aron Hegarty - Lord Cley Cerwyn (ep60) *Art Parkinson - Rickon Stark *BJ Hogg - Addam Marbrand (ep10) *Barrington Cullen - Eon Hunter (ep6) *Barry McGovern - Dying Man (ep37) *Barry O'Connor - Wallen (ep6) *Bea Glancy *Bella Ramsey - Lady Lyanna Mormont *Ben Crompton - Eddison Tollett *Ben Fox - Inn Customer (ep62) *Ben Hawkey - Hot Pie *Ben Kelly *Ben Yates *Billy King *Birgitte Hjort Sørensen - Karsi (ep48) *Brahm Gallagher - Lannister Soldier (ep58) *Breige Roche *Brendan Cowell - Harrag *Brendan McCormack - Vardis Egen *Brendan Morrissey - Frey Lord (ep61) *Brendan O'Rourke - Mummer *Brenock O'Connor - Olly *Brian Fortune - Othell Yarwyck *Brian Patrick Kennedy *Bronson Webb - Will (ep1) *Bronte Carmichael - Martha *Bryan McCaugherty - Ryger Rivers (ep9) *Bryan Quinn - Bolton Soldier (ep24) *Brynjar Leifsson - Musician *Burn Gorman - Karl Tanner *Caitlin Pharro *Callum Wharry - Tommen Baratheon *Cedric Henderson - Faceless Man (ep42) *Charlotte Hope - Myranda *Cheryl Lester - Craster's Wife (ep34) *Chris Gallagher - Lannister Scout (ep8) *Chris Reilly - Morgan (ep31) *Christian Vit - Lead Dornish Guard (ep44) *Christopher Reilly - Tom (ep20) *Chuku Modu - Aggo *Ciaran Birmingham - Mord *Ciaran McMahon - Lannister Soldier (ep18) *Ciaran O'Grady - Frey Soldier (ep30) *Claire Connor *Claire Wright - Wildling Girl (ep1) *Clifford Barry - Greizhen mo Ullhor *Clive Mantle - Jon Umber *Clive Russell - Brynden Tully *Colin Azzopardi - Maester Caleotte (ep51) *Colin Carnegie - Stevron Frey (ep9) *Conan Stevens - Gregor Clegane (eps4-5) *Conor Delaney - Lannister Guardsman (ep2) *Conor Maguire *Conor Watters - Manservant *Cordelia Hill - Young Lyanna Stark (ep52) *Cormac McDonagh - Jack Bulwer (ep38) *Curtis-Lee Ashqar - Son of the Harpy (ep42) *Dan Hildebrand - Kraznys mo Nakloz *Daniel Johnson *Daniel Portman - Podrick Payne *Daniel Rabin - Blackmont (ep31) *Daniel Tuite - Lothar Frey *Danielle Claire Jenner - Volantene Whore (ep57) *Danielle Galligan - Sarra (ep71) *Danny Kirrane - Henk (ep64) *Danny O'Connor - Pit Fighter (ep49) *Dar Salim - Qotho *Darius Dar Khan - Dothraki Khal (ep54) *Darrell D'Silva - Ironborn (ep55) *Darren Kent - Goatherd (ep40) *Darren Killeen - Colen (ep13) *David Birkbeck *David Bradley - Walder Frey *David Coakley - Drennan *David Fennelly - Baratheon Soldier (ep50) *David Fynn - Rennick (ep14) *David Garlick - Despondent Man (ep43) *David Rintoul - Aerys II Targaryen (ep56) *David Scott - Beric Dondarrion (ep6) *David Sheenan - Stark Guard *David Verrey - High Septon (ep16) *Davor Jozinovic *DeObia Oparei - Areo Hotah *Dean-Charles Chapman - Martyn Lannister *Dean Jagger - Smalljon Umber *Dean Whatton - Dwarf (ep32) *Deirdre Monaghan - Morag *Dennis McKeever - Night's Watch Officer 2 (ep7) *Dennis Stokes - Male Prostitute *Deon Lee-Williams - Dothraki Warrior (ep54) *Derek Dubery *Derek Horsham - Slave Master (ep33) *Derek Lord - Mallister Supporter (ep42) *Derek Reid - Ros's Dissatisfied Customer (ep12) *Dermot Keaney - Gared (ep1) *Dermot Ward *Dez McMahon - Endrew Tarth (ep31) *Diogo Sales - Dothraki Bloodrider *Dominic Carter - Janos Slynt *Donagh Deeney - Winterfell Shepherd *Donal Gallery - Tortured Prisoner (ep14) *Duncan Lacroix - Karstark Soldier (ep17) *Dylan Edwards - King's Landing Boaster (ep52) *Dylan McDonough - Sailor (ep49) *Eamon Keenan - Stark Soldier (ep64) *Eamonn Draper *Ed Sheeran - Lannister Soldier (ep61) *Ed Skrein - Daario Naharis (eps28-30) *Eddie Elks - Sellsword (ep43) *Eddie Eyre - Gerold Hightower (ep53) *Eddie Jackson - Belicho Paenymion *Edward Dogliani - Lord of Bones *Edward Mercieca - King's Landing Baker (ep9) *Edward Tudor Pole - Protestor (ep15) *Eileen McClosky *El Hasani - Yunkai'i Slave (ep30) *Elie Haddad - Dothraki Khal (ep54) *Eline Powell - Bianca *Elisa Lasowski - Mirelle (ep21) *Elizabeth Cadwallader - Lollys Stokeworth (ep42) *Elizabeth Webster - Walda Bolton *Ella Hughes - Volantene Whore (ep57) *Ella-Rose Sands *Ella Tweed - Brothel Child (ep50) *Ellie Kendrick - Meera Reed *Elyes Gabel - Rakharo *Em Scribbler - The Smith *Emer McDaid - Winterfell Girl (ep71) *Emilio Doorgasingh - Slave Master *Emily Diamond - King's Landing Whore *Emina Muftic - Beggar Woman (ep43) *Emmett O'Riabhaigh - Wounded Lannister (ep14) *Emun Elliott - Marillion *Enzo Cilenti - Yezzan zo Qaggaz *Eoin Duffy *Eros Vlahos - Lommy Greenhands *Esmé Bianco - Ros *Essie Davis - Lady Crane *Eugene Simon - Lancel Lannister *Eva Butterly - Actress Margaery Tyrell *Faolan Morgan - Stark Guard (ep10) *Faye Marsay - The Waif *Felix Jamieson - Winterfell Boy (ep68) *Fergus Leathem - Young Rodrik Cassel *Fiach Kunz *Finbar Lynch - Farmer (ep33) *Finn Jones - Loras Tyrell *Finn Watson - Little Sam (eps69-70) *Fintan McKeown - Amory Lorch *Fionn Kernan - Little Bird *Fionnuala Murphy *Fola Evans-Akingbola - Khal Moro's Wife *Forbes KB - Lorren *Francis Magee - Yoren *Frank Blake *Frank Hvam - Citadel Maester (ep60) *Frank Jakeman *Frank O'Sullivan - Night's Watch Messenger (ep8) *Freddie Stroma - Dickon Tarly (ep56) *Gabriel Akuwudike *Gabrielle Dempsey - Innkeeper's Daughter (ep31) *Garry Mountaine - Brusco (ep49) *Gary Lightbody - Bolton Soldier (ep23) *Gary Oliver - Ternesio Terys *Gary Pillai - Merchant Captain (ep44) *Gemita Samarra - Brea (ep49) *Gemma Whelan - Yara Greyjoy *Georg Holm - Musician (ep32) *George Appleby - Dwarf (ep32) *George Georgiou - Razdal mo Eraz *Gerald Lepkowski - Zanrush *Gerard Jordan - Biter *Gerry O'Brien - Jonos Bracken (ep10) *Gethin Anthony - Renly Baratheon *Gian Sanghera-Warren - Goatherd's Son (ep36) *Gianpiero Cognoli - Eaton (ep45) *Gina Moxley - Old Woman Prisoner (ep14) *Glen Barry - Mummer *Gordan Mahon - Imry Florent (ep19) *Gordon Fulton - Lord Portan (ep11) *Grace Hendy - Merry Frey (ep29) *Graham Charles - Varly (ep7) *Grahame Fox - Ralf Kenning (ep38) *Guy Oliver-Watts *Gwyneth Keyworth - Clea (ep43) *Hadi Kermani *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson - Gregor Clegane (ep37+) *Hannah John-Kamen - Dothraki Widow *Hannah Waddingham - Septa Unella *Harold James McMullan - Sorcerer (ep24) *Harry Grasby - Ned Umber *Hattie Gotobed - Ghita *Hayley McQuillan *Heidi Romanova - Volantene Whore (ep57) *Hugo Culverhouse - Stableboy (ep8) *Ian Beattie - Meryn Trant *Ian Davies - Morgan *Ian Gelder - Kevan Lannister *Ian Hanmore - Pyat Pree *Ian Lloyd Anderson - Derek (ep47) *Ian McElhinney - Barristan Selmy *Ian Whyte - Dongo the Giant (ep39), Giant (ep21), Giant (ep40), Giant (ep70), Giant Wight, Gregor Clegane (eps14, 17-18), White Walker, Wun Wun *Iona Clarke - Little Bird *Irene Kelleher - Inn Waitress (ep42) *Irma Mali - Prostitute (ep49) *Isaac Heslip *Isabella Steinbarth - Melara Hetherspoon (ep41) *Isabelle Jones - Brothel Child 2 (ep50) *Ivan Peric *JJ Murphy - Denys Mallister (ep42) *Jack Hickey - Young Bravo (ep49) *Jack Morgan *Jack Olohan *Jamal Ouarraq - Yunkai'i Slave (ep30) *James Doran - Mandon Moore (ep19) *James Faulkner - Randyll Tarly *James Lecky - Ironborn (ep55) *James McKenzie Robinson - Joss (ep46) *James McHale - Axell Florent (ep32) *James Robert Wilson - Baby Sam (eps56-67) *Jamie Michie - Steelshanks (ep27) *Jamie Sives - Jory Cassel *Jane McGrath - Sissy *Jason McLaughlin - Baratheon Soldier 2, Additional Role *Javier Botet - Wight (ep70) *Jazzy de Lisser - Tansy (ep32) *Jed Murray - Northman Rioter (ep57) *Jefferson Hall - Hugh *Jeffrey O'Brien - Jaremy Rykker (ep7) *Jem Wall - Guymon (ep33) *Jer O'Leary - Lordsport Dockhand (ep12) *Jesse Magee - Little Bird *Jessica Henwick - Nymeria Sand *Jim Tighe *Jodhi May - Maggy (ep41) *Jody Halse - Adrack Humble (ep38) *Joe Cassidy - King's Landing Tailor (ep22) *Joe Hewetson - Helliweg (ep41) *Joe Naufahu - Khal Moro *Joe Purcell - Riverrun Traveller (ep22) *Joel Fry - Hizdahr zo Loraq *Jóhannes Haukur Jóhannesson - Lem *John Stahl - Rickard Karstark *John Standing - Jon Arryn (ep1) *Jon Freeman *Jón Þór Birgisson - Musician (ep32) *Jonathan Byrne - Brant (ep47) *Jonathan Gunning - Dwarf Hunter (ep42) *Jonathan Ryan - Drowned Priest (ep13) *Josef Altin - Pypar *Joseph Gatt - Thenn Warg *Joseph Mawle - Benjen Stark *Joseph Quinn - Koner (ep64) *Josephine Gillan - Marei *Joshua Sher - Slave (ep33) *Julian Firth - Citadel Archmaester (ep65) *Julian Glover - Pycelle *Junade Khan - Dothraki Bloodrider *Kae Alexander - Leaf (ep52+) *Karl Davies - Alton Lannister *Karl Jackson - Unsullied (ep34) *Karla Lyons - Johnna's Sister *Kate Anthony - Braavosi Woman (ep55) *Kate Dempsey *Kate Dickie - Lysa Arryn *Katie Alexander-Thom - Volantene Whore (ep57) *Katie Tumelty *Keisha Castle-Hughes - Obara Sand *Kelly Long - Joyeuse Erenford (ep29) *Ken Fletcher - Gerald (ep13) *Kenneth Hadley - Septon (ep29) *Kerr Logan - Matthos Seaworth *Kerry Ingram - Shireen Baratheon *Kevin Eldon - Camello, Goldcloak (ep65) *Kevin James Horsham - Westerosi Trader (ep57) *Kevin Keenan - Kurleket *Kieran Cunningham - Baratheon Officer (ep19) *Kirsty Nicholls *Kristen Gillespie - Whore (ep31) *Kristian Nairn - Hodor *Kristina Krepela - Qartheen Woman (ep15) *Kristján Páll Kristjánsson - Musician *Krysten Coombs - Dwarf (ep32) *Kylie Harris - Genna (ep23) *Lacy Moore - Braavosi Madam (ep49) *Lalor Roddy - Catspaw Assassin (ep2) *Laura Elphinstone - Nora (ep72) *Laura Pradelska - Quaithe *Laurence O'Fuarain *Laurence Spellman - Goldcloak (ep65) *Leigh Gill - Bobono *Lino Facioli - Robin Arryn *Lisa Walsh - Craster's Younger Wife (ep23) *Logan Watson - Little Sam (eps69-70) *Lois Winstone - Mole's Town Whore *Lorcan Strain *Lottie Steer - Warlock (ep21) *Louis McCartney *Louis Rolston - Bear Island Maester (ep57) *Lu Corfield - Mole's Town Madam *Lucian Msamati - Salladhor Saan *Lucy Aarden - Crayah (ep68) *Lucy Gallagher - Little Bird *Lucy Hayes - Kitty Frey *Lucy McConnell *Luke Barnes - Rast *Luke McQuillan *Luke Roberts - Arthur Dayne (ep53) *Luke Wilson Hanley *Luna Kalo *Mackenzie Crook - Orell *Mackenzie Dean *Maggie Hayes *Mairi Hawthorn *Marc Rissman - Harry Strickland *Marcos James - White Rat (ep41) *Marcus Lamb - Night's Watchman (ep9) *Margaret Jackman - The Waif's Disguise (ep57) *Margaret John - Old Nan *Maria Sikavica - Whore (ep31) *Marin Tudor - Yunkai'i Slave (ep30) *Marina Lawrence-Mahrra - Dirah (ep68) *Mark Byatt - Lannister Torturer (ep18) *Mark Drake - Tortured Slave (ep23) *Mark Gatiss - Tycho Nestoris *Mark Roper - Inn Customer (ep62) *Marko Jelic - Prisoner (ep37) *Mark Killeen - Mero (ep28) *Mark Lewis Jones - Shagga *Mark Stanley - Grenn *Mark Tankersley - Bolton General (ep59) *Marko Cindric - Tourney Herald (ep11) *Marko Juraga - Rioter (ep16) *Maro Drobnic - Desmond Crakehall (ep30) *Martin Walsh - Innkeeper (ep31) *Mary Jordan *Masie Dee - Daisy *Matt Faris *Matt McArdle - Sellsword (ep43) *Matteo Elezi - Young Benjen Stark *Matthew Scurfield - Vayon Poole (ep8) *Matthew Wolf *Max Barber - Orphan Kid (ep21) *Max Laird - Dwarf (ep32) *Meena Rayann - Vala *Megan Parkinson - Alys Karstark *Melanie Liburd - Red Priestess (ep58) *Mia Soteriou - Mirri Maz Duur *Michael Benbaruk - Une (ep73) *Michael Condron - Bowen Marsh *Michael Feast - Aeron Greyjoy *Michael Grennell - Captain of the Archers (ep19) *Michael Hayes - Night's Watch Man *Michael Heath - Kesh (ep54) *Michael Hooley - Night's Watch Man *Michael Hough - Ironborn (ep36) *Michael Johnston *Michael Liebmann - Frey Soldier (ep30) *Michael Nevin - Little Bird *Michael Patrick - Wildling Rioter (ep57) *Michael Power - Boat Commander (ep21) *Michael Shaeffer - Stark Soldier (ep20) *Michael Shelford - Master Torturer *Michael Yare - Slaver 1 (ep46) *Michelle Costello - Craster's Wife (ep23) *Miltos Yerolemou - Syrio Forel *Mishael Lopes Cardozo - Brothel Guard (ep43) *Moe Dunford - Stark Messenger (ep18) *Morgan C. Jones - Braavosi Captain (ep48) *Munro Graham *Murray McArthur - Dim Dalba *Mustapha Mekanassi - Yunkai'i Slave (ep30) *Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir - Musician *Natalie Lee - Chella (ep11) *Natalia Tena - Osha *Nathanael Saleh - Arthur *Neil Fingleton - Giant Wight, Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg (ep39) *Neil Keery *Neill Fleming - Karstark Soldier (ep17) *Nell Tiger Free - Myrcella Baratheon (eps42+) *Nell Williams - Young Cersei Lannister (ep41) *Niall Bishop *Niall Cusack - Joss (ep6) *Nicholas Blane - The Spice King *Nicholas Boulton - Fighting Pit Announcer (ep49) *Nickovich Sammut - Goldcloak 1 (ep3) *Nicky Harley *Nigel O'Neill - Baratheon General (ep50) *Nikola Bace *Noah Taylor - Locke *Noel Harron *Nonso Anozie - Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Octavia Selena Alexandru - Leaf (ep40) *Oddie Braddell - Wendel Manderly (ep29) *Oengus MacNamara - Thin Man *Oliver Devoti *Oliver Ford Davies - Cressen (ep11) *Oliver Stockwell *Ollie Kram - Anara (ep49) *Orri Páll Dýrason - Musician (ep32) *Owen Teale - Alliser Thorne *Owen Whitelaw *Paddy Wallace - Lead Kingsguard (ep44) *Padraig O'Grady *Paola Dionisotti - Anya Waynwood (ep38) *Pat McGrath - Hog Farmer (ep29) *Pat Mooney - Northern Lord (ep11) *Patrick Fitzsymons - Reginald Lannister (ep15) *Patrick Malahide - Balon Greyjoy *Patrick Molloy - Night's Watchman (ep33) *Patrick O'Kane - Jaqen's New Face (ep20) *Patrick Rocks - Knight of House Lynderly (ep6) *Patrick Ryan - Knight of House Frey (ep4) *Paul Bentley - High Septon *Paul Caddell - Jacks *Paul Garrett *Paul Kaye - Thoros *Paul Kennedy - Eyrie Guard (ep42) *Paul Portelli - Drunk Man (ep3) *Paul Rattray - Harald Karstark *Paul Ward *Peter Ballance - Farlen *Peter Silverleaf - Elboneno (ep45) *Peter Vaughan - Aemon *Phil Dixon - Tomard (ep7) *Philip Arditti - Goatherd (ep36) *Philip McGinley - Anguy *Philip O'Sullivan - Citadel Archmaester (ep65) *Philip Philmar - Elder Slave (ep34) *Pixie Le Knot - Kayla *Portia Victoria - The Smith, Additional Role (ep54) *Raewyn Lippert - Olly's Mother (ep33) *Ragnar Þórhallsson - Musician *Ralph Ineson - Dagmer Cleftjaw *Ralph R. Clemente *Ramon Tikaram - Prendahl na Ghezn (ep28) *Rania Zouari - Pentoshi Servant (ep1) *Ratib Asghar *Raül Tortosa - Tyrell Bannerman (ep56) *Raymond Griffiths - Dwarf (ep32) *Raymond Keane *Rea Separovic - Rioter (ep16) *Rebecca Benson - Talla Tarly (ep56) *Rebecca Scott - The Maiden *Rebecca Van Cleave *Reece Noi - Mossador, Slave (ep34) *Reg Wayment - Rioter *Rhodri Hosking - Mycah (ep2) *Rhodri Miles - First Mate (ep36) *Rhys Howells - Unsullied (ep21) *Richard Brake - Night's King *Richard Dormer - Beric Dondarrion *Richard Doubleday - Vance Corbray (ep38) *Richard E. Grant - Izembaro *Richard Fitzwell *Richard Laing - Lannister Captain (ep52) *Richard Rycroft - Maester Wolkan *Rick Burn - Stark Guard (ep8) *Ricky Champ - Flynn *Rila Fukushima - Red Priestess (ep43) *Rob Brockman *Rob Callender - Clarenzo *Rob Ostlere - Waymar Royce (ep1) *Robbie Beggs *Robert Aramayo - Young Eddard Stark *Robert Fawsitt - Loyal Night's Watch Man *Robert Goodman - Valyrian Slave (ep34) *Robert Pugh - Craster *Robert Render - Ironborn (ep55) *Robert Sterne - Royal Steward *Roger Allam - Illyrio Mopatis *Roger Ashton-Griffiths - Mace Tyrell *Roma Tomelty *Ron Donachie - Rodrik Cassel *Rory Mullen - Bolton Archer Captain (ep59) *Rosa Frazer - Teela (ep69) *Rosabell Laurenti Sellers - Tyene Sand *Rosie McClelland *Rosie Ruthless - The Mother *Ross Anderson-Doherty - Mummer *Ross McKinney - Riddell (ep58) *Ross Mullan - White Walker *Ross O'Hennessy - Lord of Bones (ep48) *Roxanna Kadyrova - Yunkai'i Slave (ep30) *Roxanne McKee - Doreah *Ruairí Heading - Night's Watch Man (ep55) *Rubi Ali - Khal Moro's Wife (ep51) *Rupert Vansittart - Yohn Royce *Ryan McKen *Ryan McKenna - Willis Wode *Sabina Arthur - Meereenese Homeless Mother (ep51) *Sabrina Bartlett - Arya's Disguise (ep60) *Sahara Knite - Armeca *Sally Mortemore - Braavosi Woman (ep55) *Sam Callis - Goldcloak on the Kingsroad *Sam Coleman - Wyllis *Sam Mackay - Lannister Guardsman (ep14) *Sam Redford - Tully Bannerman (ep58) *Samantha Bentley - The Mother of Dragons (ep43), Additional Role (ep44) *Samantha McEwan - Bathhouse Prostitute (ep36) *Samantha Spiro - Melessa Tarly (ep56) *Samuel Paul Small - Little Bird (ep38) *Sara Dylan - Bernadette *Sarine Sofair - Lhara *Sarita Piotrowski - Jhiqui (ep2) *Seamus Kelly - Goldcloak 2 (ep3) *Seamus O'Hara - Fergus *Sean Blowers - Lord Wyman Manderly (ep60) *Sean Buckley - Old Man (ep29) *Sebastian Croft - Young Eddard Stark *Shane Whisker *Shaun Blaney - Karstark lookout (ep25) *Simon Armstrong - Qhorin Halfhand *Simon Lowe - Wineseller (ep7) *Simon Norbury *Simon Stewart - Lannister Messenger (ep8) *Slavko Juraga - Thirteen Member *Slavko Sobin - Meereenese Fighter (ep44) *Sophie Reid - Tyrell Lady (ep24) *Souad Faress - High Priestess of the Dosh Khaleen *Spencer Wilding - White Walker (ep1) *Staz Nair - Qhono *Stella McCusker - Old Woman *Stephanie Blacker - Violet (ep27) *Stephen Brown *Stephen Don - Stiv (ep6) *Stephen Grech - King's Landing Urchin (ep9) *Stephen Swift - Singing Lannister Soldier (ep19) *Steve Cash - Loyal Night's Watch Man *Steve Love - Steve (ep58) *Steve Wilson - Master of Hounds (ep17) *Steven Blount - Rickard Karstark (ep10) *Steven Cole - Kovarro *Struan Rodger - Three-Eyed Raven *Stuart Martin - Morgan's Friend (ep31) *Susan Brown - Mordane *Susie Kelly - Masha Heddle (ep4) *Syd Ralph *Talitha Luke-Eardley - Yunkai'i Whore (ep28) *Tamer Hassan - Khal Forzo (ep54) *Tara Fitzgerald - Selyse Baratheon *Terry Byrne - Septon (ep20) *Thomas Brodie Sangster - Jojen Reed *Thomas Fava - Street Tough (ep42) *Thomas Finnegan *Thomas Martin *Thomas Turgoose - Lannister Soldier (ep61) *Tim Landers - Kegs (ep38) *Tim Loane - White Walker (ep48) *Tim McInnerny - Lord Robett Glover *Tim Plester - Black Walder Rivers *Timothy Gibbons - Willem Lannister *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland *Tobias Menzies - Edmure Tully *Tobias Winter - Timett (ep13) *Toby Osmond - Prince Martell (ep73) *Toby Sebastian - Trystane Martell *Tom Brooke - Lothar Frey *Tom Chadbon - High Septon (ep67) *Tom Hopper - Dickon Tarly (eps62-65) *Tom Varey *Tommy Dunne - Valyrian Swordsmith (ep31) *Tonci Banov *Tony Flynn - Night's Watch Man *Tony Way - Dontos Hollard *Trevor Allan Davies - Fennesz (ep40) *Tristan Heanue - Bolton Soldier (ep51) *Tristan McConnell - Gordy (ep50) *Tristan Mercieca - Little Bird (ep7) *Trixiebelle Harrowell - Sally (ep33) *Tyrone McElhennon - Torrhen Karstark (ep17) *Vincent McCabe - Leo Lefford (ep10) *Vladimir Furdik - Night King (eps55-70) *Wayne Foskett - Rickard Stark (ep55) *Wilf Scolding - Rhaegar Targaryen (ep67) *Wilko Johnson - Ilyn Payne *Will Champion - Drummer (ep29) *Will Fortune *Will O'Connell - Night's Watchman (ep30), Todder (ep48) *Will Rastall - Tyrell Server (ep22) *Will Tudor - Olyvar *William Nevan Wilson - Baby Sam (eps56-67) *William Postlethwaite - Lannister Soldier (ep61) *Winston Davis - Street Tough (ep42) *Wren Ros Elliott-Sloan - Rhaego (ep20) *Wuese Houston-Jibo - Dothraki Widow *Xena Avramidis - The Warrior (ep43), Whore (ep33), Whore (ep44) *Yousef Sweid - Meereenese Freedman (ep54) *Yuri Kolokolnikov - Styr *Zahary Baharov - Loboda (ep48) *Zoi Gorman - Volantene Whore (ep57) 'Also Starring' *Jason Momoa - Khal Drogo 'Animal Performers' *Bart the Bear - The Eponymous Bear (ep27) 'Uncredited' *D.B. Weiss - Wildling (ep71) *David Benioff - Wildling (ep71) Trivia *Finn Jones was credited on episode 6 but didn't appear in the episode. *Jerome Flynn was credited on episode 10 but didn't appear in the episode. *Steven Cole was credited on episode 12 but didn't appear in the episode. Category:TV Series Category:2011 TV Series